evilconcarnefandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Con Carne (Show)
Evil Con Carne is a show created by Maxwell Atoms. The series aired on Cartoon Network in July 11th, 2003 and ended on October 22nd, 2004, with 32 episodes, spanning 2 seasons. History Evil Con Carne, before becoming an original show, was originally paired with it's sister show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy in a TV show, known as Grim and Evil, which featured segments from both shows. Evil Con Carne was originally intended to be filler, for the shortness of Billy and Mandy episodes, since Maxwell Atoms was told by Cartoon Network, that the show would never be made. However, the network execs would soon change their minds and after two seasons of Grim and Evil, the show was split up into two shows, making Grim Adventures and Evil Con Carne, their own independent shows, which ran simultaneously. After 2 seasons, and 32 episodes, Evil Con Carne was cancelled, when Maxwell Atoms was going trough too much trouble, juggling both shows at a time. He chose Evil Con Carne to be cancelled, given that The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy was more popular. Three years later, a Grim Adventures episode titled, Company Halt, was used as a series finale to Evil Con Carne, featuring the main characters of Evil Con Carne crossing over with the setting of Billy and Mandy for one last attempt at taking over the world. Premise Hector Con Carne is a supervillain planning on world domination...unfortunately, his body was destroyed, leaving nothing but his brain and stomach, attached to Boskov the bear, who constantly disobeys orders and goofs around. This does not stop Hector from trying, with help from the loyal Major Dr. Ghastly and the not-so-loyal General Skarr. Hector has to fend off various do-gooders such as Cod Commando, trying to foil his their plans, though often the team's own major screw-ups do the job for him. On top of that, Hector often competes with other villains going after the same things he is, and, being villains, not knowing how to share. Characters Main Cast *'Hector Con Carne' (voiced by Phil Lamarr) An meglomaniacal, anthropomorphic brain, working as head of Evil Con Carne. His primary goal is to take over the world. However, in his current, physical state it's complicated to achieve anything, which brings him to his secondary goal of locating the remains of his body. *'Major Dr. Ghastly' (voice by Grey DeLisle) The smitten mad scientist of Hector and the one who saved his brains. Deeo down, she's not too keane on evil, caring more about science than anything. She just got mixed in with a bad crowd, while she was in college and looking for work. *'General Skarr' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) The despondent, misanthropic army general, who slaves away at Hector's command. Skarr hates Hector with every fiber of his being and his only outlet for happiness come from his fantasies about dethroning him as leader, and taking over the world, himself. *'Boskov' (voiced by Frank Welker) A purple former circus bear, who serves as the current replacement body and method of transportation for Hector's brain. Unfortunately, Boskov is extremely stupid and easily distracted, making it a hassle for Hector to get anything done with him in the way. *'Stomach' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) Hector's stomach and only other body part, he's gotten ahold of. Stomach developed self-awareness and speech ability. It's always hungry and constantly talks about food. Without Stomach, Hector doesn't have the courage or "guts" to follow through with anything evil. Recurring Characters *'Cod Commando' (voiced by Maxwell Atoms) A gibberish talking fish and top agent at S.P.O.R.K., a do-good military organization, that always foils Evil Con Carne's plans. Cod Commando blew up Hector's original body and has been his #1 arch-nemesis ever since. *'Estroy' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) The next-island-door neighbor to Bunny Island. Estroy is another villain, with the same goals and motives as Hector, which makes them constantly fight for power of the globe. Their fights always end in them both destroying themselves more than they do each other. *'Destructicus Con Carne' (voiced by Rino Romano) Hector and Ghastly's son from an alternate future, where they were standed on a desserted island for 30 years. As an adult, Destructicus discovered time travel and occasionally goes back in time, to visit his parents (who are deceased in his time). *'Abraham Lincoln' (voiced by Peter Renaday) The Neo-Acting President of the United States and American body of The League of Nations. Hector has made himself a notorious villain in Lincoln's life, being a consistent threat to his country. *'Enrique Jr.' (voiced by Frank Welker) Hector's pet chihuahua, who's held dearly in his heart. Episodes See List of Episodes Trivia *The name of the show is a pun off the term "Evil Incarnate" **It also means in Italian and Spanish "Evil with Meat" as a reference to Hector not having a body...thus not having any meat Gallery Evil Con Carne Theme Song Title.png File:Evil Con Carne.jpg Evil Con Carne Season 2 Poster.jpg Evil Con Carne with Hector Boskov and Stomach.jpg Evil Con Carne Opening Intro (English) Category:Other Shows Category:Real-World